


Something Old

by longleggedgit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama's wedding night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to accompany reallycorking's gorgeous last piece for the 30 day smut challenge. Please go [check out the art, but be warned that it is very NSFW](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/151952386679/30-whatever-pleases-you-my-dear-lesbiopteryx) (as is the fic!!).

Tobio's eyes have been burning into him all night, so Shouyou has an idea of what to expect when they finally make it to their hotel room. He starts counting down in his head from five but Tobio catches his waist at two; his breath is unsteady when he presses his mouth to Shouyou's neck, in a way that tells Shouyou not to laugh.

"Careful," Shouyou advises instead, letting himself fall heavy against the door as it clicks shut behind them. He has a stolen bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other, even though probably neither of them needs any more to drink.

Tobio huffs against his skin. "Put them down," he says.

"Why, are we gonna fuck in the entryway? That's not exactly what I was picturing for my wedding night."

Shouyou pulls back, expecting a laugh, but Tobio isn't susceptible to distraction just now. He surges forward, seeking out Shouyou's mouth, and it's like their first kiss all over again—Tobio's mouth is open and wet, the tilt of his jaw hungry. The urgency of it almost brings Shouyou to his knees.

"Woah," Shouyou says, exhaling across Tobio's lips, the champagne bottle slipping in his hand. He only barely catches it by the top before it hits the floor.

"Shouyou."

Shouyou lifts his eyes from the champagne to Tobio's face, and his chest tightens.

 _We're married._ He thinks it, and then, realizing it's true, he says it out loud, because he can. "We're married."

Tobio's expression is hard to read, but it's easy to figure out the flush that darkens his cheeks.

"Yeah," he says. His eyes close, and Shouyou has to smile at the look of him, the sweat-matted bangs and the uneven tie and the wedding ring on his finger. Then Tobio's eyes are open again, and he's lifting a hand to touch Hinata's face.

"Shouyou. I can't wait anymore. Put down the damn champagne."

"We've only been married six hours, you know. It's pretty early for you to be so bossy—"

Shouyou cuts off with a yelp when Tobio swiftly scoops him off his feet and carries him toward the bed. They somehow manage to make it there without dropping either champagne or glasses, and Shouyou is laughing by the time he's been deposited onto the mattress, Tobio kicking his shoes away before crawling over him, drinks forgotten on the bedside table. His cheekbones look good in the soft glow from the reading lamp; Shouyou hums appreciatively, about to say so, but Tobio is dead set on getting his mouth on Shouyou's skin.

"A month, Shouyou," he groans. He can barely get the words out, he's so busy sucking at Shouyou's neck, his breath escaping in hot gusts across the skin there. "A whole month—I've barely been able to get through the night—"

Shouyou embarrasses himself with a little moan, but he quickly fights to regain composure; it's too _soon_ for him to be getting all melty just because his husband is so damn hot for him. In retrospect, maybe holding off on sex for a month before the wedding was a bit of an extreme idea, but—

"I just wanted tonight to be really, really good, you know?" Shouyou reminds him. Tobio stops, lifting his head to look Shouyou dead in the eyes, brow furrowed.

"It's always really good with us."

Shouyou's breath catches, and then he moans again, composure be damned.

"When did you get so fucking _romantic?"_

At Tobio's resulting head tilt, Shouyou gives up, pulling him in by the nape of the neck, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Okay," he says, kissing at Tobio's jaw next, then his ear. "I'm sorry. Let's never not have sex for more than a day again. Are we gonna fuck now? You look, like, really good in that suit."

Shouyou can feel Tobio swallow, and then a hand slides down Shouyou's neck to his collar bone, the cool touch of the wedding band on his skin unfamiliar, but comforting.

"Yes. Please, I—" Tobio stops himself, heaving a shuddering breath before continuing, "What do you want?"

 _"God."_ Shouyou can't take it—it really has been a nightmare of a month, not just the lack of sex but all the wedding preparations and stress, and he can barely resist soft, needy Tobio in the best of times, much less when he's wearing a vest and tie. "Anything," Shouyou says, "let's just—"

He throws his hands out dramatically, smacking the champagne bottle so hard it topples right off the table. Tobio manages to catch it just in time, and Shouyou is struck with inspiration in the same moment. He grabs Tobio's wrist before he can put the bottle back.

"Open it," he says.

Tobio's nose wrinkles into one of his best scowls. "Are you—"

"Let's race," Shouyou interrupts. "First to finish their glass chooses the position."

Tobio's nose is still wrinkled, but he looks thoughtful now, rather than irritated. "Anything?" he says.

Shouyou's eyes widen. "Why," he says, "were you thinking of something super kinky?"

"No," Tobio snaps. "Shut up."

But he turns away and immediately twists the cork out with a pop, ignoring the foam that bubbles over his hand as he pours two over-full glasses. Shouyou sits up against the pillows, eager and bright-eyed. He's not sure he even wants to win now.

"Cheers," he says once Tobio has handed him a glass. He lifts it, and Tobio says nothing, just meets his eyes and lifts his own. The gesture is so serious, and he really does look so _handsome;_ Shouyou doesn't stand a chance. His heart stutters, his throat goes tight, and he chokes on the first swallow.

"Shit," Shouyou gasps, still coughing. He futilely tries to brush at some of the champagne he's slobbered down the front of his nice shirt, but gives up after half a second. When he lifts his eyes, Tobio is still watching him, and his glass is empty.

"I win," he says.

"You win," Shouyou echoes, weakly. He waits as Tobio sets his empty glass on the table, then lets his own glass get plucked out of his hands. Tobio turns to look at him again, and Shouyou's heart rate skyrockets. "So?" he says.

For a moment, Tobio doesn't say anything. Then, he shifts on the side of the bed, inching closer. "Lie back," he says.

Shouyou does, with truly embarrassing speed, settling into the pillows and only gasping lightly when Tobio leans over to start working at his tie.

"You look good in this," Tobio says, and he clearly really means it, but Shouyou is impatient to be done with talking now.

"Thanks," he says, before yanking the tie away from his neck and throwing it behind him. He starts on his buttons, but goes still when Tobio pushes his hands away and finishes the job for him. As he slips Shouyou's only-slightly-damp shirt off his shoulders, he pauses to kiss him, once on each shoulder and then, softly, on the lips.

"God," Shouyou says.

"What?" Tobio actually has the audacity to ask, even while he's leaning over Shouyou like that, with his hair and his tie and his vest.

"Just—get my clothes off, please," Shouyou says, because who needs pride, anyway.

Tobio only looks a _little_ smug about it as he obediently helps strip Shouyou down, which turns out to require a lot of patience, since there are so many layers to a wedding tuxedo. Shouyou is whimpering by the time he's peeled his socks off, and yet when he looks up and Tobio hasn't even gotten out of his tie.

"Hurry up," Shouyou says, grabbing the offending tie and loosening it as quickly as he's capable. "I wanna know what kinky sex stuff you've been secretly planning for our wedding night."

"Shut up," Tobio says again, although his cheeks are once again reddening, and that, in combination with the sight of him quickly shrugging out of his vest and shirt, is getting Shouyou very excited indeed.

They're too impatient to do anything with the clothes other than rip them off and toss them in every direction, despite how crisp and expensive everything was—it's not like he'll ever be wearing his wedding suit again, Shouyou reasons, and he kind of likes the look of Tobio's tie draped haphazardly over the lamp shade. He focuses his full attention back on Tobio as he stands, naked and gorgeous in a way that would be infuriating if they weren't married now, to find the lube.

"So?" Shouyou says when Tobio returns, then hesitates for a moment at the side of the bed. It's a good opportunity for Shouyou to appreciate the way the lights of the city at night play over Tobio's skin through the open window, but he's done with just looking. He lifts a hand, beckoning.

Tobio blinks a few times, like he's clearing his vision. "Stay like that," he says. He crawls onto the bed, over Shouyou again, and sets the lube aside so he can run both hands up Shouyou's sides.

It always makes Shouyou shiver. He sighs, letting his eyes fall closed as Tobio kisses him in the best kind of way, slow but gradually deeper. It feels carefully orchestrated, like Tobio is working hard to make it just the kind of kiss that Shouyou loves; he licks deep into Shouyou's mouth, sucks at his tongue, and pulls at his bottom lip in a soft bite. Shouyou is half-delirious when Tobio pulls back and starts nipping a line along his jaw.

"Oh—" It's all Shouyou can get out as Tobio moves lower, mouthing down his chest to his abdomen with obvious impatience. Shouyou hasn't even had time to notice how hard he is, he's been so distracted thinking about how good Tobio looks and feels, but now he's painfully aware, with Tobio's mouth getting closer and closer to his dick. He's red and leaking already, and he gasps as Tobio's fingers find him, stroking him once before he wraps lips around the head.

It's a nice sight. It's always a nice sight. Tobio glances up at him through his fringe, then swallows him, all the way to the base, and Shouyou makes a sound that's uncomfortably close to a sob. Tobio's mouth just feels so impossibly perfect; somewhere along the line he got damn good at this, and Shouyou can't be blamed if he's already shaking, his hands grappling clumsily at Tobio's shoulder blades. He can remember their first few blundering sexual encounters, how nervous they had both been, the time Tobio's teeth had scraped his slit and Shouyou got so over-stimulated he came right then, barely two seconds in. There was something nice about those days, too, figuring everything out for the first time, but now, it's like they don't even need speech. Shouyou just has to move a certain way and Tobio _knows;_ he drags his tongue up the side of Shouyou's dick, laps at his head, and Shouyou is swearing, shuddering, already almost at his limit. _Damn_ it. A month really is a long time.

"Tobio," Shouyou says, voice hoarse. He grabs a tight fistful of Tobio's hair and pulls, warningly. Whatever Tobio is planning, he'd better get started, because Shouyou has no intention of coming down his husband's throat during the first ten minutes of sex in their honeymoon suite. Tobio takes the hint, pulling away and leaning back on his haunches, chest heaving as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and carefully assesses Shouyou underneath him.

It's not exactly what Shouyou was expecting when Tobio arranges them so Shouyou's left leg is up over his shoulder, his dick pressing hard against Shouyou's ass.

"Is this okay?"

It's a position they've done a hundred times before. A _good_ position, for sure, but Shouyou is a little confused, especially because Tobio has started to look strangely bashful, like he's just chosen something wildly embarrassing.

Just as Shouyou is about to open his mouth to reply, Tobio blurts, "I just—want to be able to look at you."

He definitely looks bashful now, blinking at Shouyou through his bangs like he used to when they were still teenagers, barely even capable of touching hands without getting red and flustered. Suddenly Shouyou is _aching_.

"Yes," he says, conscious of the hitch in his voice. "Me too."

Tobio is obviously relieved. He sighs, then turns, planting a kiss on the inside of Shouyou's calf, and Shouyou closes his eyes, letting the moment replay in his mind while it's fresh. Tobio's gentle, worshipful gestures are far more common now than they used to be, but still Shouyou feels pressed to file away every one. It's hard to convince himself that this is something he gets every day for the rest of his life.

Shouyou's concentration is interrupted when Tobio leans across him, groping on the bedspread for the lube. He watches appreciatively as Tobio prepares him, one hand hugging Shouyou's leg, the other fingering him with practiced ease. They stopped using condoms when they got engaged, and Shouyou feels a thrill of anticipation when Tobio finishes, satisfied that Shouyou is ready (an understatement), and starts to slick his naked cock. The sex is better this way, sure, but more than that, it feels like a mark of something important. _Only you for the rest of my life._ Shouyou has to close his eyes again.

"You okay?"

Shouyou nods. "Yeah."

Tobio's palm finds Shouyou's chest, fingers splaying, and Shouyou grabs it, squeezing. He nods again, and Tobio lines up against his ass. They're both slick, Shouyou's muscles ready and relaxed, and Tobio has a good grip on his leg, for leverage. It's easy for him to slide in.

He rolls his hips once, and Shouyou whimpers, pulling his hands away instinctively to grab at the headboard.

"Okay?" Tobio repeats.

It takes Shouyou a few heartbeats before he can answer. "Tobio," he manages at length. "Let's do—slow—"

It's an effort to even get out, and probably more than a little surprising on Tobio's end. Shouyou pretty consistently begs for hard and fast, but his nerves are already buzzing, the heat in his groin building with a persistent, but pleasant, urgency. He doesn't want this to be over in a hurry.

Tobio shifts his weight, pressing forward, hand still splayed on Shoyou's chest. "Yeah," he says. "Shouyou—" He cuts himself off with a groan as he rolls his hips in a slow grind.

"Fuck." Shouyou can only lift his hips so much like this, but he does his best to meet Tobio's thrust, rocking up against him. The position is good, and his ass is burning just right, but he wants more, _deeper._ "More—don't stop—"

Tobio is good at following directions. He presses forward until the stretch of Shouyou's hamstring has gone uncomfortably tight, but when Shouyou gasps, it's out of pleasure, not pain. They've found just the right angle now, Tobio's dick pressed up against his prostate with a pressure that's _agonizing,_ and they're not even moving but still it brings tears to Shouyou's closed eyes.

"Tobio—" Shouyou whines, impatient, writhing a little.

"Shouyou. Open your eyes."

Shouyou does, feeling his whole body warm as the full weight of Tobio's gaze settles on him, and it's only then that Tobio starts to move. The combined effect is overwhelming; Tobio's eyes are too intense, it shouldn't be _allowed,_ and before they've even found a steady rhythm Shouyou is panting, an over-stimulated mess, desperate for less and more all at once.

"You look so good like this."

The audacity of Kageyama Tobio to say this to someone _else—_ Tobio, who's fucking him slowly, skin flushed and shining, the light hitting the line of his shoulders just right to accentuate their strength—is staggering. One of Shouyou's hands lifts of its own accord, and he reaches up to stroke Tobio's cheek, enjoying the way Tobio can't seem to help leaning in toward the touch of his fingertips.

"You—" Shouyou wants to say it all, wants to describe the extent to which he can't believe his luck, but he's at a loss. "I love you," he settles on instead, because it's as close as he's going to get.

It seems to be enough for Tobio, who moans softly, his eyes fluttering closed. He turns his face to suck Shouyou's finger into his mouth, and that alone would be enough to send Shouyou over the edge, but when his tongue traces over the line of Shouyou's wedding ring, he's finished.

"Fuck, Tobio." Shouyou's mouth is dry, to the point that he has to clear his throat to force the rest out: "Fast. Now."

Tobio must have been thinking the same thing. He abandons Shouyou's finger to kiss him hard, which is just as well, because Shouyou needs both hands back on the headboard when Tobio starts thrusting in earnest. It's the kind of sex that makes Shouyou feel filthy, in a good way: Tobio pounding into him so hard it aches, the wet sound of skin slapping skin mixing with the wet feel of lube and come dripping down his ass. He's crying out every time Tobio hits his prostate, and the headboard is hitting the wall loudly, but Shouyou likes loud. He lets himself get even louder as he feels his orgasm nearing, the best kind of steady build, starting in his ass but spreading to his groin and beyond, so that every part of him is shuddering when he finally comes.

 _Fuck,_ it's good. He's rarely had an orgasm so good, maybe never just from getting fucked.

"Keep going," he urges Tobio, even though his voice is shot and his body is begging for a short reprieve; he can feel how tense Tobio is, how close, and more than anything, he wants to get him there.

"Shit—Shouyou—" Tobio's eyes are still closed, but his head is tossed back now, his mouth gaping open. His hips are moving erratically, more rolling circles than sharp thrusts. He's so, so close.

"You look so good," Shouyou says, even though it's a struggle to get the words out. "Ah—fuck, Tobio, you're so good—I love when you fuck me—please come, I want to watch you—"

The hand clutching Shouyou's leg spasms, and Tobio gives one last white-knuckled squeeze as he comes, something between a shout and a groan tearing out of his mouth. Shouyou releases the headboard and strokes hands down Tobio's back as he trembles, then collapses.

"You always did like compliments," Shouyou says, trying not to grin too hard.

Tobio doesn't lift his head from the crook of Shouyou's neck. "Shut up."

Shouyou snickers. The position hurts a little, though, with Shouyou's ass still so sensitive and his leg trapped between them, so his laughter fades quickly. He starts to shift under Tobio's weight, and Tobio takes the hint and pulls out. Still panting, they rearrange on their sides, facing each other. The sheets are damp and disgusting beneath them, but Shouyou isn't bothered. He snuggles in close, stroking Tobio's hair.

"That was really good."

Tobio catches Shouyou's free hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing the palm. "Yeah," he says. His eyes are serious again. "I love you."

Shouyou will never get tired of hearing it. He sighs and lets his eyes fall closed. "I love you too."

"You aren't upset?"

Shouyou's eyes open in a hurry, and he lifts a curious eyebrow at Tobio. "Why would I be upset?"

Tobio seems uncomfortable now; he swallows, avoiding Shouyou's gaze. "It wasn't . . . special."

It takes Shouyou a moment to realize Tobio means the position. _Shit._ Maybe he built tonight up to make it seem like he was expecting something extravagant. He pulls Tobio's hand in and mimics him, kissing the palm.

"Hey," Shouyou says. "It's always special when it's us."

Tobio's face contorts a little, in a way that Shouyou now knows means he's done something especially endearing. His heart swells.

"Besides," Shouyou says, "we've got all night." He rolls onto his back, grinning, and reaches for the bottle of champagne on the table. "You didn't even _ask_ what position I was gonna choose."

He refills Tobio's glass and tops his own off. Tobio sits up and takes the glass Shouyou offers him, looking at once exasperated and piqued.

"Cheers," Tobio says, when Shouyou lifts his glass.

"Cheers." They both tilt their heads back, and Shouyou doesn't bother watching Tobio this time. In the end, it doesn't really matter who wins. They have the rest of their lives.


End file.
